


Not Ending in Eddy’s Favor, At All.

by AuburnGold



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: After big picture show, Age of Consent, Camping, Developing Relationship, Double D Grown M’kay, Eddys tired of his own shit at this point, Everybody eyeballing Kevin, High School, I literally used a D4 dice on decision making, I suppose?, M/M, Piercings, Some Freeform, Stripping, fangirling, i appreciate the Negaverse ATM, they all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuburnGold/pseuds/AuburnGold
Summary: The Ed boy’s decide a carefree weekend in the woods of Peach Creek was in order. Taking who was willing to waste that pacific weekend with booze and junk food thrown in the back of a van seemed like a good idea, at least it did.They just got there..just settled in.‘Jesus we just got here.’ Eddy thought, thinking of booking it before he saw more of what he didn’t want to.
Relationships: Edd "Double D" & Kevin, Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Not Ending in Eddy’s Favor, At All.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t mind me, just testing the water with my toe again.
> 
> This is what I’m putting up for this week, I know if I don’t it’ll sit in my writing’s like the other’s. Ha!
> 
> ･_･

Eddy gasped, beer in hand. “I just came up with an idea, I have a set of playing cards I never opened in my van!”

  
  


“Alright, this is how you play the game.”

They were all sitting around the fire, Eddy confidently setting himself in the forefront as he and everyone else insisted on going through with his game. 

_ ‘What could go wrong?’  _ Marie simply shrugged off in Eddward’s uncertainty. Double D wanted to run, but he didn’t trust going off into the dark woods alone, nor being labeled the killjoy and killing everyone else’s buzz.

“There’s two decks of cards, I set them up to be just the big cards and only numbered at 1 through 4.” He shuffled and situated each card into 6 piles. “Obviously, we just call out our numbers and whoever has a match has to play roshambo to see who loses a piece of clothing.” 

He passes the small piles out randomly. “No peeking, if you have a match you automatically take off a piece of clothing.” He grinned mischievously, looking right at Nazz. 

Eddward feared that grin would appear, nothing good ever comes from it. 

“There’s one joker card, whoever gets that card has to strip butt naked and admit they’re the Joker, but only admit it after 3 rounds. The idea is to make a ‘fool’ of someone and get them naked first. As Joker, by round 3 you get impatient and well, ‘joke around.’ Smart huh?”

“Oh shit, that’s genius, it’s like Strip Joker roulette, you should call it that!”

Eddy snapped his fingers at Kevin at the idea. “Yes, I agree that’s awesome.”

“Kevin, don’t fuel his ego in any way possible, remember.” Nazz said in a tone of dismay, her smile making it evident she was going along with everything.

Eddward however was all for taking the statement literally.

“All right, flip your cards over.”

Hesitantly, Eddward turned over his card.

“Alrighty, I’ll go first, 3 of spades!”

Kevin grunted in displeasure. 

“I call it,  _ instant karma! _ ” Marie pointed joyfully at Kevin, giggling as Nazz sneakily took her can away.

A very good idea that no one protested on.

Kevin smirked. “Not yet ya’ blue paintball.” He put his arms out to Eddy, readying for a round of roshambo.

Everyone quieted, watching. Eddward softly biting the knuckle of his own finger.

“Oh come on!” 

“Ha, victory!” Kevin shot his arms up in the air, everyone giggled after Double D let out the breath of air he was holding.

“My turn.” Kevin sat down as Eddy removed his shoes.

Kevin looked around the circle, trying to pick out who he might call. 

He carefully lifted a card. “..Queen of hearts.”

_ Shit. _

Eddward sighed in defeat, setting the card aside and the others face down he turned to Kevin.

_ ‘Please don’t lose, please don’t lose.’ _

“Damn, thought I could get away with it.” Kevin smiled, taking off his cap.

“Oh thank god.” Eddward clenched his chest in relief.

“That’s okay Double D, for every round your off scottfree you have to take off that many pieces, plus the one you lost when you lose.”

“You just made that up!”

“Did I not mention that earlier?” 

There was a devious glint in Eddy’s eyes, Double D looked away with a sour expression to pick up his cards. 

“So wait, is it only when you joined in or even when you’ve haven’t jumped in yet.”

“Only if you matched before.”

“Okay, better take my boots off then.”

“I really like this game, I haven’t seen any Slime Trunk Frogs!” Ed smiled looking around.

Double D giggled. “Maybe Eddy’s foot odor is the anti repellent.”

Marie snorted into laughter, the others joining suit. Eddy grumbled under his breath. 

“Shut up and pull a card already, will ya?”

Eddward’s giggles subsided, taking a double take from his cards for a second. Was Kevin staring just now?

“What’s wrong Double D, you nervous all of a sudden?”

Eddward bluffed. “No comment, 3 of clubs.”

Marie stood with a smile, Double D did the same. It quickly faded when he lost.

“Ooh, Eddy called that one.”

Double D blushed, Marie settled back on the log with Nazz. Double D took off his sneakers, the his socks- 

“One more Sock-Head!” Eddy laughed.

If Satan's teenage hellspawn was on earth, he inhabits in Eddy, Double D was sure of it now more than ever. Sighing in defeat he carefully removed his purple sweater, being sure not to take off his hat. He hugged his arms, this was getting too risky already for him. He felt a hand at his shoulder, he looked up to see Kevin, giving him that warm charming smile of his. Admittedly, it did calm him down, but only but warming the cool air.

“My turn! Finally!” Marie held up a card. “It is,” she glanced up. “King of diamonds!” 

“King of diamonds!” Nazz yelled out, she turned to Marie but both froze when Double D stood.

He held up the Joker card, his Adam’s apple bobbing when he gulped. “I’m the Joker.” He spoke quietly.

They girls' shocked faces turned to a grin and squealed. “Strip, strip, strip!” They yelled in unison.

Ed, who long ago spaced out looking at the sky, returned to cheer with the girls, remembering what they were doing. Eddy’s eyes were wide in horror, already pulling at his hair. Things clearly not going as planned. 

Double D glanced behind his shoulder, Kevin’s eyes were wide in shock as well, but more in an entranced shock. Double D blushed, tempted to take advantage of the situation. Maybe Eddy will stop him? He crossed his arms in front of his stomach, grabbing the hem of his red tank top. Eddy only glared at him, he was blaming him in his head, this was his punishment. 

_ ‘Fine then.’ _

Double D smirked making eye contact with the girls as he peeled the cotton off his torso. Kevin scooting slowly out the way, not for a better view or anything, just so he didn’t get hit.

The shirt went over Double D’s head, taking his beanie with it. His hair fell swiftly to the fabric pulled to, it falling softly over his shoulder, silently complementing his pale glowing skin in the fire light. He looked at the bundled shirt in his hand when his beanie fell to the ground, he glanced up to meet a pair of familiar eyes. He dropped the shirt, smirking at Kevin as he undid the buckle to his pants. The blush on Kevin’s face was evident, and Double D was thankful he wore his black baggy pants today, and not just because of comfort and pockets this time.

Eddy grumbled a tired, _ ‘come on.’  _ As he stood dragging Ed along with him. Ed could be heard whining in confusion to why they were leaving now, the others paid no mind, Eddy was just mad.

Double D pulled the studded belt open, unbuttoning his pants, a coy gleam in his eyes as he watched Kevin clasp his hands and hide his mouth as he Eddward’s pants unzip. Double D knew Kevin was biting his lip to keep his mouth shut behind his palms, he knew the girls were giggling at the teasing, the mediocre show he was putting on. With a slight tug to release his pants from staying on his hip, they fell to the ground, pulled around his ankles. Kevin’s face was completely red and immediately covered by his hands, the girls gasped and all Double D could do was blush, innocently putting hands at his back and biting his lip.

“No?”

The girls blinked and quickly shook their heads. “I’m not, it’s not a no-“

“Not at all!”

“...Impressive..”

They looked at Kevin, who only looked off into the forest, too shy to look at him again. Fearing he can’t look away after, but nonetheless, he felt him approaching, he saw the way his hips had a slight sway that his baggy clothes hid. 

“What is, Kevin.”

Kevin gulped, he was still a safe distance away, but he could grab him a pull him in close if he wanted to. 

“..The body piercing’s, I didn’t expect them.”

Kevin started to wonder if the girls were still there,were their excited grin’s becoming permanent on their face. In an attempt to distract himself he looked, like an idiot. They had ran to the van when they noticed him looking, their backs all they could see. And Kevin was right, he went straight to looking at Double D, hesitatingly looking into gray eyes.

“You certainly live up to your nickname?” He spoke nervously.

Eddward smirked turning around and walking over to his pants, making sure to look back after picking them up from the ground.

“It's not even hard yet..” He carefully put his legs in his pants, being sure not to lose his balance. “But if you’re curious,” Eddward turned around fully.

He slightly jiggled his pants back onto his hips and grabbed his member to properly tuck it in, the light giving a hint of shine to the piercings hiding on the underneath of his shaft. “You can have everything to its full potential.” 

Now he  _ really _ knew Eddward was teasing him.

Kevin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “If..if only there was a street lamp.” He attempted to joke.

Eddward zipped his pants, slowly neared him with a grin. “Your headboard and some silk will work just as fine.”

Kevin stared for a moment. “Wait..um, what?”.

And he might know where tonight’s heading too, not that he was complaining.


End file.
